cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kraina pcheł
Kraina pcheł (ang. Land of the Flea) – trzydziesty piąty odcinek serialu animowanego Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster, dziewiąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Wprowadzenie W futrze Eduardo zagnieżdżają się pchły. Eduardo nie chcąc ich skrzywdzić, zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać. Streszczenie Dwie pchły, które osiedliły się w sierści Gryzaka, zagnieżdżają się w futrze jego pana - Eduardo. Zmyślony przyjaciel zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi nazywając je Juan i Juanita. Wkrótce na jego futrze pchły zaczynają się dwoić i troić. W wyniku rozmnażania się pcheł Eduardo zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, co bardzo niepokoi resztę. Pan Zając i Franka widząc to usiłują bezskutecznie pozbyć się pcheł wieloma sposobami. Bloo jest zazdrosny o pchły. W nocy ucina śpiącemu Eduardo futro i robi z niego płaszcz. Rankiem pozbawiony futra przyjaciel chowa się w szafie. Pchły zaś szykują odwet nie tylko na Bloo, ale także na Panu Zającu i France. Wkrótce potem Eduardo wpada na pomysł, dzięki czemu ten obcina każdemu futrzanemu lokatorowi futro. Na koniec fioletowy stwór żegna się z pchłami i zamyka je w pokoju, gdzie żaden lokator nie ma prawa wchodzić. Fabuła Pewnego poranka w domu pani Foster, Eduardo wstaje wcześnie i budzi swojego szczeniaka. Razem idą do pokoju fryzjerskiego się umyć. Pomagają im w tym Osiołek, Szampon, Szczotka i Suszarka do włosów. Tymczasem na Gryzaku, psie Eduardo, osiedlają się dwie pchły. Chcąc uniknąć wody uciekają z sierści szczeniaka i wskakują w futro jego właściciela. Wtedy zmyślony przyjaciel zaczyna się drapać podczas kąpieli małego, czworonożnego kolegi. Eduardo drapiąc się cały czas poświęca swój dzień m.in. na robieniu kanapek czy oglądaniu filmów w telewizji. Zdenerwowany zmyślony przyjaciel czuje swędzenie. Nagle Eduardo spotyka w swoim futrze dwie małe pchły. Stwór zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi. Nazywa je Juan i Juanita. Później układa je do snu i zasypia razem z nimi. Następnego dnia rano Eduardo po wstaniu z łóżka przedstawia Juana i Juanitę trójce swoich przyjaciół. Chudy wita się z nimi, jednak Eduardo prosi go, żeby zrobił to delikatnie. Gdy wychodzi, zdziwieni Chudy, Koko i Bloo sądzą, że ich przyjaciel zdziwaczał. Idąc przez korytarz Eduardo mówi pchłom, że będzie je zawsze chronił. Juan i Juanita dziękują mu bardzo. Zmyślony przyjaciel mija również Jackiego Kaktusa, który jest podobnego zdania co Chudy, Koko i Bloo. Po chwili Osiołek, Suszarka, Szczotka i Szampon zatrzymują Eduardo i chcą go umyć. Jednak stwór bojąc się o Juana, Juanitę i ich dzieci, odpycha ich i ucieka z pokoju fryzjerskiego. Jego przyjaciele są zdziwieni jego zachowaniem. Z upływem czasu pchły zaczynają się dwoić i troić, a nawet budują miasto. Eduardo nie chcąc ich skrzywdzić, powstrzymuje się od drapania i unika kąpieli. Kolejnego dnia fioletowy stwór dziwnie się zachowuje. Jego przyjaciele twierdzą, że ma pchły. Jeden z nich, Bloo, prosi Eduardo, aby je dał. Jednak ten za każdym razem mu odmawia, bo może skrzywdzić pchły. Nawet podczas obiadu Eduardo próbuje się podrapać, jednak się wstrzymuje od tego. Pan Zając i Franka widząc jego zachowanie nie są z tego zadowoleni. Oboje usiłują pozbyć się pcheł oszukując go w nietypowy sposób: od kąpieli aż po obrożę przeciwpchelną i kupon rabatowy. Jednak Eduardo ratuje pchły przed zabójczymi środkami przeciwpchelnymi. Wkrótce Juan, Juanita i inne pchły uważają go za bohatera i obrońcę. Tymczasem Bloo prosi Maksa, aby wymyślił pchły. Jednak ten mu odmawia. Bloo mówi swojemu twórcy, że gdyby o to poprosił, zrobiłby dla niego. Maks stwierdza, że gdyby wymyśliłby pchły, to Bloo by ich nie mógł mieć. Na koniec oznajmia mu, że nie ma futra, i wychodzi. Po wyjściu chłopca do domu, niebieski przyjaciel postanawia działać, żeby mieć pchły. Pewnej nocy, gdy Eduardo jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie, Bloo używając golarki ucina mu futro i robi z niego płaszcz. Rano po przebudzeniu Eduardo, z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jest łysy, i chowa się w szafie. Mieszkańcy domu nie są zadowoleni z niebieskiego lokatora, który wszystkiemu jest winny. Maks, który widzi Bloo w futrze Eduardo, mówi mu, iż nie pomaga. Nawet niezadowolone pchły myślą, że Bloo to tyran, zdrajca i okrutnik. Postanawiają szybciej działać. Najpierw spuszczają niebieskiemu przyjacielowi łomot poprzez spalenie futra, potem zaczynają atakować prezesa domu. Wszyscy odkrywają, że pchły nie są prawdziwe tylko zmyślone. Po tym, jak Pan Zając, Franka i Bloo dostają nauczkę, Eduardo wpada na świetny pomysł. Po paru chwilach futrzani lokatorzy domu, w tym Nowy, Pan Edmonton i Jackie Kaktus stoją w kolejce do Eduardo. Ten zaś za pomocą golarki obcina każdemu zmyślonemu przyjacielowi futro, nawet Panu Zającowi. Później, gdy Maks przywozi do komórki ostatnie futro, Eduardo żegna się z pchłami i zamyka drzwi na klucz. Na końcu Pan Zając wiesza na nich tabliczkę "Nie zbliżać się! Nie wchodzić!". Wkrótce na oczach innych zjawia się Bloo, który się cieszy, że ma nowe pchły. Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Maks mówi mu, że to kleszcze, które wyssysają krew, ten nie wierzy swojemu twórcy i pada na ziemię. Podczas napisów końcowych Bloo zastanawia się, co kryją tajemnicze drzwi. Po chwili biegnie do nich i otwiera je jednocześnie uwalniając wszystkie zmyślone pchły. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Eduardo * Zmyślone pchły Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Bloo * Franka * Pan Zając * Chudy * Koko * Maks Bohaterowie tła * Księżna * Nowy * Rąsia * Osiołek * Szczotka * Szampon * Suszarka * Grzebień * Gryzak * Jednooki Kot * Siostry Potworki * Trzy zmyślone szympansy * Madame Wąsacz * Billy Kałamarnica * Pan Edmonton * Galoot Palooka * ...i inni Ciekawostki * Jedna z pcheł jest aluzją do burmistrza miasta Townsville z "Atomówek". * W tym odcinku Gryzak nazywa się Ciapuś. Kategoria:Odcinki Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster Kategoria:Odcinki